The present invention is directed to a container lifter, in particular a container lifter specially suited for lifting large water bottles and removing water bottles from support structures.
Many containers having necks, but no handles, are difficult to lift or remove from a support structure and to carry. This is especially true for large water bottles, such as the 5-gallon variety delivered to home and office. Due to the weight and awkward size of such bottles, many people experience difficulty moving them. Many lack the strength or grip for handling such bottles. People often resort to pushing or rolling such bottles in order to move them from place to place.
A more pronounced problem is created during the delivery of such bottles. Typically, the containers are delivered to homes and offices by delivery truck. These trucks have a support structure for the containers that places them horizontally. This horizontal position facilitates movement and storage of the containers while on the delivery truck. However, it is often difficult and awkward to remove the containers from the support structures and then move them to their respective destinations.
Devices to lift and carry such containers are in use. These devices are designed to fit around the neck of the container. Upon lifting the handle of these devices, the device engages the neck of the container and allows the container to be moved more easily. Unfortunetly, when using these devices to remove containers from their horizontal positions on the delivery truck or other support structure, the device may apply enough force to the cap of the container to cause the cap to be inadvertently removed during handling.